


what occasion could be more special? (podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“We’ve just gone up through the third storey,” says Carlos. He rasps one hand down the lovingly close-shorn stubble on his firm, beautiful jaw. “We’ve just gone up through a storey of your building that isn’t even there.”</p>
  <p>“The disappearance is really more of an advertising stunt than anything,” agrees Cecil. The elevator pings. “But long live Night Vale, that’s what I say. Long live the capitalist hegemony! Would you like some dinner, while you’re here?”</p>
</blockquote><p>Cecil and Carlos have an evening in. I'm imagining this takes place sometime before episode 25 (and, perhaps, before the ban on writing utensils).</p>
            </blockquote>





	what occasion could be more special? (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what occasion could be more special?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868571) by [suitablyskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitablyskippy/pseuds/suitablyskippy). 



> My great thanks to suitablyskippy for writing this story and giving me permission to podfic it. I don't claim to sound anything like Cecil, but it was great fun imagining how he would say these lines. The music is "Brazilian" by Kaki King.

Length/size: 25 minutes; 23 MB for the mp3, 12.25 MB for the m4b  
[Download the mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072803.zip)  
[Download the m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072802.zip)  
[Stream the mp3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3jjbdv0n7srqrjn/What_Occasion_Could_Be_More_Special_.mp3)


End file.
